


Nam-tor Sa'mekh'al

by KiyoshiTanaka



Series: Baby Bump [12]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Children, Grandchildren, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Interfering Jim, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyoshiTanaka/pseuds/KiyoshiTanaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daddy, I have a problem.  We intercepted a Romulan ship.  We didn’t blow it up, since it was a commercial vessel.  Good thing we didn’t, too, since it was a slave ship.  I was on the team that went onboard to rescue the captives.  And… well… there was a Vulcan on the ship."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nam-tor Sa'mekh'al

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Star Trek or any the characters from it. I do own Astraea and T'Risa, as well as Chrystal, Ashalynn, and Lennie (although they're only mentioned and don't actually appear in this story).
> 
> On a side note, I was to lazy to edit this and I have not beta-reader, so all mistakes are mine. Sorry I'm so lazy.
> 
> This work takes place about four years after "Triple Threat," eight years after the end of "The Bumpy Road." Astraea is 29. This would make Jim 57, Spock 60, and Sarek 124. It's not really that important for being able to understand the story, but I thought you guys might like the reference point.
> 
> The title means "To Be a Grandfather."
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> KiyoshiTanaka

Jim’s comm chimed with the particular sound he had set up for Astraea. He called out to his husband before hurrying over to answer it.

“Bump!” he said happily. “How are you?”

It was only after he asked it that he realized just how stressed she appeared. “Daddy, I have a problem.”

“Oh god,” Jim said. “What happened?”

“Well, we intercepted a Romulan ship,” Astraea said. “We didn’t blow it up, since it was a commercial vessel. Good thing we didn’t, too, since it was a slave ship. I was on the team that went onboard to rescue the captives. And… well… there was a Vulcan on the ship.”

“What?” Spock asked. “What do you mean, there was a Vulcan on the ship? Vulcans are more than capable of holding their own against Romulans.”

“Not when they’re half-Human, three years old, and sold to the Romulans by a Human mother who doesn’t want to deal with raising a non-Human child,” Astraea answered, anger evident in her voice. “From what the slavers told us, the mother didn’t even _try_ to contact the father. And they didn’t bother asking the mother’s name, so there’s no way to contact her.”

Jim was irate. How anyone could do that— _sell their own child_ , especially after carrying the child for eleven months—was beyond him. “She is better off without a mother like that,” he growled.

“That’s not the problem,” Astraea said.

“What is the problem, Bump?” Spock asked.

“She had no bonds, _Sa-mekh_ , none,” Astraea replied. There was pain in her voice and Jim could feel the Spock’s wince through their bond. “So when she came across me, likely the first telepath she’d ever encountered, she formed a bond with me. A familial bond. Mentally, she recognizes me as her mother.”

Jim stared. He hadn’t expected Astraea to become a mother at such a young age—not that she was all that young; he had been younger than she was now when he gave birth to _her_ , after all—and he certainly hadn’t expected her to become a mother like this. Unless… Slowly he asked, “Astraea, is the problem that you don’t want her or that you don’t know how to raise a child?”

“Neither. I want her—and I couldn’t abandon her now, even if I didn’t want her—and Uncle Pasha is the First Officer, so the raising her bit won’t be an issue. It’s just… biological children are one thing. But Starfleet has a lot of red tape regarding adoptions. I was hoping, since you’re an Admiral, you could fix that for me?”

Jim was relieved. “No. It’s unnecessary.”

“Daddy—”

“What your dad means to say,” Spock interrupted her, “is that Starfleet was founded on principles of inclusion and respect for different cultures and customs. A familial bond is more important than genetic codes, according to Vulcan society. If a Vulcan parent is abusive, the bond can dissolve naturally. It is painful, but happens without conscious attempts from the child. If such a thing happens, the parent loses all custodial rights to the child, as though they were never related. As the one she has formed her first familial bond with—in this case, her maternal bond—you are her legal guardian and mother. There is nothing Starfleet can do about it. All you need to do is fill out some paperwork declaring your new status as guardian of a minor and you will likely be moved to family quarters.”

Astraea let out a relieved breath.   “Really?”

“Yes,” Spock answered. “And if they take issue with it, your dad, your _sa’mekh’al_ , and I will set them straight.”

“Thank you,” she said. “Would you like to see her?”

“Yes,” Jim and Spock answered at the same moment.

“She didn’t have a name,” Astraea said. “I’ve been calling her T’Risa.”

Spock nodded his approval and Jim asked, “What does it mean?”

“It means ‘lady of vigorous survival,’” his husband explained. “Appropriate for a Vulcan who went three years without a single telepathic bond. Part Human or not, it was likely extremely traumatic for her. There will likely be long-reaching consequences.”

Astraea nodded. “I don’t know how soon I’ll need family quarters. I tried to put her on my bed and sleep on my sofa. She cried until I crawled into bed with her. And I’ve had to take her with me pretty much everywhere.” She shook her head. “It’s heartbreaking. I wish the two of you could come visit. _Sa’mekh’al_ too. She needs more bonds than just me. Not having them is making it a little hard to do my job.”

An idea was already forming in Jim’s mind. “Let me see her.”

Astraea nodded and leaned down. Apparently the child had been sitting on the floor at her feet.

And she took Jim’s breath away. Dark hair, dark eyes, pointed ears, green complexion. She was _gorgeous_. “She’s beautiful,” he breathed.

“She is,” Astraea agreed, staring fondly at the child. T’Risa was sucking her thumb, staring at them. “That’s Grampa and _Sa’mekh’al_. Can you say ‘hi,’ T’Risa?”

The child simply raised the hand that wasn’t occupied with her mouth and opened and closed her fist.

“She doesn’t talk much,” Astraea said. “She seems to understand everything I say, at least when I speak Standard, probably because most of the people she was with were Human. She freaked out when I spoke Romulan, though.”

“Why would you speak Romulan?”

“She wasn’t responding to any of my attempts to talk to her in Standard or any other language of the Federation,” Astraea explained. “Since it was a Romulan slave ship, I thought Romulan might be the only language she knew.”

“A logical conclusion,” Spock said.

“Logic be damned,” Jim muttered. Then he smiled at T’Risa. “You’re beautiful, do you know that? Don’t let anyone ever tell you differently.”

T’Risa blinked at Jim, apparently not knowing precisely what the word beautiful meant. Oh well. If things went his way, Jim would have plenty of time to teach her just how beautiful she was.

“Oh well,” Astraea sighed. “I best go do that paperwork then.”

“That would be ideal,” Spock said. “If it becomes an issue, simply contact us and we will deal with it.”

“Thanks. Love you guys. Kirk out.”

The comm shut down and Jim said, “Spock, I have an idea.”

§§§

Rebecca looked at them as though she couldn’t quite believe she’d heard them right. “Jim, Spock,” she said after a moment, “The two of you are some of my closest friends. I watched your careers. I watched your kids grow up. I officiated your wedding, for god’s sake. But there is no good reason to station a goddamn Admiral and an extra Captain on an active duty Starship.”

“We were the best diplomatic team in the Fleet,” Jim said. “We should be onboard for diplomatic emergencies.”

“Jim,” Rebecca interrupted, “A blind copy of Bump’s request for family quarters crossed my desk this morning. I’m not stupid. You’re not requesting this position for any reason other than that Vulcan child.”

“Did you see her picture?” Jim asked.

“Yes,” Rebecca replied.

“Then you can’t blame us for that,” he said.

Spock picked that moment to intervene. “Admiral Castell, it is not as though there isn’t precedent for this.”

“Pardon?”

“When my father was stationed aboard the _Enterprise_ , his motivation for requesting the position was not because of diplomacy. He wished to be close to his granddaughter.” After a moment, Spock added, “Now that our children are all grown, it is likely he will want to be posted back on the ship with us. In the long run, it will be better for T’Risa and Astraea. Astraea will be able to do her job without worrying about T’Risa, since T’Risa will have her grandparents. T’Risa will have more familial bonds which is the best thing for her emotionally.”

Rebecca didn’t look pleased and looked ready to deny the request, so Jim said, “Rebecca, I’m an Admiral too. I have the authority to station Spock onboard the _Enterprise_ as a diplomatic attaché. And because of Starfleet’s regulations regarding families, I would be permitted to go with him. We just thought having a _different_ Admiral sign off on it would look more professional.”

Rebecca sighed. “And that’s why you came in in person instead of putting in a formal request. So if I denied it, you could just do it yourself. You two have a way of getting what you want.”

“It’s why we’re such a good diplomatic team,” Jim said cheerfully.

“I’m not sure that’s the reason. I’ll just assign Ambassador Sarek to the _Enterprise_ while I’m at it, shall I?”

“That’d be great,” Jim said. “Thanks, Rebecca, we owe you one.”

Rebecca rolled her eyes. “Jim, you still haven’t paid me back for fixing that clusterfuck of your medical records way back when.”

§§§

“Ready to beam over when you are, Admiral, Captain,” a security tech onboard the _Enterprise_ said.

“Energize,” Jim answered.

“Energizing.”

Seconds later, they were onboard their ship for the first time in years. Sulu was there to greet them, as was Chekov.

“Captain, Commander!” Sulu said enthusiastically, saluting them. He added a brief, serious nod to Sarek. “Ambassador.”

Jim gave a brief salute and then grinned. “It’s Admiral and Captain now, Sulu, you know that.”

Sulu laughed and stepped in to hug Jim. “It’s good to see you, Jim. You too, Spock.”

“Likewise, Captain,” Spock said.

“You _can_ call me Hikaru, you know,” Sulu said. “Or even Sulu.”

“Give it up, Hiko,” Jim said. “Sometimes Spock calls me Captain when we’re in bed together. And we’ve been married for twenty eight years.” So that was when they were role-playing and Spock was his borderline-mutinous first officer. Sulu didn’t need to know that. Particularly considering the glare Spock was giving him for mentioning it at all.

“Fine, fine,” Sulu said. “Can I assume that the reason the three of you are here now is the same reason Ambassador Sarek was here twenty eight years ago?”

“Diplomacy?” Jim asked. “Yes.”

Sulu rolled his eyes and Chekov said, “Please, Keptin. Hikaru and I may be the only ones left from your bridge crew, but ve all know that Ambassador Sarek showed up because of a mini-hobgoblin. And that’s exactly vhy all of you are showing up now. A mini-hobgoblin.”

“Could you please escort us to our daughter’s cabin?” Spock said. “It is in T’Risa’s best interests to establish as many bonds as soon as possible.” He looked at his father. “And with the way she’s lacking bonds, it would be best if—”

“If you bond with her first,” Sarek interrupted. “I am aware. The familial bonds will be more solid if they are put in place one generation at a time.”

Spock nodded as they walked down the hall. When they got to the appropriate door, Sulu said, “Castell set up family quarters for you guys. This is where you’ll be staying.”

Jim stared. “You mean she has four generations in one family suite?”

Sulu grinned. “Yeah.”

Jim groaned. This is what he got for irritating Rebecca. “Okay, thanks.” He reached out and pressed the buzzer, Sulu and Chekov walking away as he did so.

“Come,” Astraea’s voice said from the other side.

They walked in and her eyes lit up. “Daddy, _Sa-mekh_ , _Sa’mekh’al_!” she exclaimed. She was sitting in a chair, obviously going over reports—likely the only thing she could do, considering the Vulcan child sitting in her lap and hanging onto her like a sloth.

Jim could tell Sarek was itching to go grab his great-granddaughter; thankfully he restrained himself.

“We came to provide T’Risa with the appropriate mental bonds,” Spock said. “I am uncertain at what point your sisters will be able to join you in order to provide her with those familial bonds, but for the time being, yourself and the three of us should be sufficient.”

“Probably better,” Jim put in. Spock did his almost-frown—the one that would have been an actual frown, had Jim been the only one around—and Jim explained, “Going from no bonds to four is going to be a bit overwhelming. Were you to add Chrys and Asha and Lennie to the mix, I don’t know if she’d be able to handle it, after having her head empty for so long.”

“That is a logical conclusion,” Spock said. He looked at Astraea. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“That would be great,” Bump said. “I mean, I love her already, couldn’t love her more than if she was actually mine.” From most people, Jim wouldn’t believe it. From a girl like Astraea… she meant it with all her heart. And it came through the bond; no matter how hard she tried, Astraea had never been very good at shielding. “But the fact that she won’t stop clinging to me is making it really fucking hard to do my job.”

“They gave you some nice quarters,” Jim said.

Astraea chuckled. “Yeah. I think Castell got some kind of twisted entertainment out of giving me the same quarters I grew up in. I mean, she won’t sleep anywhere but my bed, so why the hell do I need a room for me, plus three extras?”

Jim looked down. How did he tell her this? Best to be blunt. “Admiral Castell reassigned us. _Sa-mekh_ , _Sa’mekh’al_ , and I have just been placed onboard the _Enterprise_ for diplomatic reasons. I was just informed that Rebecca assigned us these quarters as well.”

Astraea stared. Then she breathed, “You have got to be kidding me.”

“He is not,” Spock said. “Aside from extra help raising her, it will be beneficial for her to have people she is bonded to in her comfort zone at all times. Admiral Castell was likely placed us in this cabin to spite your dad, but in the long run, I believe it will be the healthiest decision for T’Risa.”

Bump looked ready to murder them. Then she rolled her very Human blue eyes and said, “Fine. Go ahead and do your thing.”

Spock leaned in and whispered something to T’Risa that Jim didn’t catch.

T’Risa just blinked at him and continued sucking her thumb.

“She doesn’t speak Vulcan, _Sa-mekh_. From what I’ve pieced together, she’d never met a Vulcan before I found her.”

Jim clenched his jaw. With so few Vulcans left… it made no sense that a Vulcan would father a child and then abandon her.

“How was she conceived?” Spock asked. “Vulcans do not engage in casual sex.”

“From what I’ve pieced together by interrogating the Romulans, she was conceived during her father’s Time. Her mother was likely the only compatible mind around,” Bump replied.

“How did you come to this conclusion?” Sarek asked.

“Apparently her biological mother told the slavers she was conceived in an ‘ill-advised three-day sex marathon.’ I don’t know about you, but that sounds like _Pon Farr_ to me.”

“Aside from the ill-advised bit, that’s an accurate analysis of the Time, at least from a Human perspective,” Jim put in.

“Too much information, Daddy.”

“Amanda described it in similar terms as well,” Sarek said. “‘Endless—’”

“ _Sa’mekh’al_ , I do _not_ want to know!” Astraea said loudly.

“I find I second that sentiment,” Spock said. He then turned back to T’Risa. “Can I meld my mind to yours and bond with you? I am your mother’s father. That would make me your grandfather.”

T’Risa took her thumb out of her mouth long enough to say, “Okay,” and then she went back to sucking on her finger.

Spock closed his eyes and pressed his fingertips to the toddler’s face.

Spock’s face went peaceful for a moment—then he winced. A couple minutes later, Jim saw Spock withdraw his mind from T’Risa’s. Jim could see he was a bit shaken, although he knew no one other than their family would notice.

“Spock?” he asked. “You okay?”

Spock turned and pressed his forehead against Jim’s. “Her mind is so dark, Jim,” Spock whispered. “It’s frightening. The minds of children, even Vulcan children, are vibrant and alive. Hers isn’t. It’s dark and scared and lonely, and she doesn’t even know it.”

Jim nodded. “Help her bond with me.”

“Jim, you cannot filter out her emotions and she doesn’t know how to shield yet,” Spock said.

“She is my _granddaughter_ ,” Jim growled. “And you said she needed as many bonds as possible. I will tolerate the scared and dark if it can fix the lonely.”

Spock smiled, that small, secret smile only Jim ever saw. “I figured that would be your answer. I just needed you to be sure.”

Jim nodded. “I’m sure.”

Spock looked to T’Risa. “Grandpa Jim is Human, so you’ll have to create the bond, T’Risa. Is that acceptable?”

The child nodded and held out her hand. “Don’t meld with him until I tell you,” Spock warned, “Or both of you could get hurt.”

When T’Risa and Spock entered his mind, it was a shock to the system. Because she _was_ scared and lonely. He also understood what Spock meant about her mind not being vibrant. He did his best to welcome her rather than recoil from her mind.

Soon he felt Spock guide her to his bonding center and attach her mind to his.

He could feel her there when they withdrew, the bond tentative and fragile—as scared as T’Risa was. It was going to be a while before he was used to it.

§§§

“You and your father have been meditating a lot more than usual lately,” Jim noted a couple weeks later.

Spock looked at him. “You are Human and as such cannot close off the bonds yourself. Astraea’s ability to shield leaves much to be desired.”

“You mean she sucks at it,” Jim said.

After a pause, Spock answers, “I would not choose those words, but essentially. So the two of you are accustomed to having open bonds. My father and I are not, but to shield our minds from T’Risa could make her feel neglected and unwanted, since the bonds are so new and her mind is so fragile. So extra meditation is a necessity, in order to maintain the balance of our minds.”

Jim nodded and looked down at the child asleep in his lap. “But she’s worth it?”

“She is worth it,” Spock confirmed.


End file.
